eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Chillispike/Archive 1
Welcome It's about time we welcomed you formally. :) Welcome to EQ2i! If you need anything, feel free to leave a message on the personal talk pages of any of the active Admins or on the talk page of the Admins page itself. If you need something deleted for any reason, place on the top of the page. If you see something where you know the name is not right, use the "move" link to change the name of the page. If you find a page name that you are unsure if it has the correct name, place on the top of the page. For information that you would like others to verify in-game use . There is also the "Report Problems" link that should appear on all pages; it is a new help-ticket system that all wikia.com wikis are using. Again, welcome to the wiki. We hope you stay for a while. --Admin Kodia talk :oh thx :) aa trees I just want to thank you for your work on the aa tree imagemaps. You have pretty much taken care of everything we were going to do in Stage 2 of the AA project. We're going to just go straight to the next stage ahead of schedule. Thanks. --Uberfuzzy 17:38, 11 March 2008 (UTC) : No Problem :) will try to take a look to some other classes to reduce the tables there from 10 to 8 (saw some of em allrdy), but mostly i wanna collect the coercer table atm Chillispike 18:49, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :: Then your going to love what we're going to be doing in Stage 3. --Uberfuzzy 18:55, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::Updated template User:Uberfuzzy/classaa since all have the same locations like that one now Chillispike 19:13, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Resistability added it to the template. dont know how i missed that. field is resist, shows up with the label "Resistability" --Uberfuzzy 20:03, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Link for a spell called Bump One of the Bard AA spells is apparently Bump but the Link goes to Bump Any reply to a conversation on a message forum that places a thread at the top of the active threads list .... '' How should the spell be called then? Bard: Bump ? Apart from that is the bard aa cleaned up mostly :) Chillispike 10:07, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :As a general rule, spells take precedence over terminology due to search statistics. Our naming conventions actually are a little fuzzy on this issue. For things people search on with equal weight (mobs that have the same names as spells, for example), a disambiguation page would be the way to go. In this case, we'll take the Bump link and make it the spell name and we'll move the information on the term to the terminology section.--Kodia 14:43, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :: I couldn't deside what i should do so i made a post, before i move pages and create new ones and whatever for bump. So i asked :) :: Chillispike 14:48, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::Much appreciated, sir. Thanks for the heads up on this. Any time you have questions like this, please feel free to ask.--Kodia 14:52, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Nice work adding armor sets Nice work adding the armor sets. This is information that we've wanted for a long time. Thanks for adding it!--Kodia 13:43, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :no prob :) -- Chillispike 13:46, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::I will do the fighers class sets tomorrow and will check the other 18 finished classes once again to give em all the same look, tiny diffs there :/ -- Chillispike 14:14, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :::Obviously no rush. We're happy to have whatever you can provide.--Kodia 14:23, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::::'DONE.' checked every class should be formated in the same now too, moved some stuff to diff sides, found the chain and plate rok 77 priest set too :) -- Chillispike 13:52, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Fabulous. Thankyou for all the hard work.--Kodia 13:54, 1 April 2008 (UTC) aggression http://eq2.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gauntlets_of_Ravaged_Onslaught&diff=261356&oldid=261248 :P keep up the great work! --Uberfuzzy 15:29, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :hihi, no prob :) -- Chillispike 15:34, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :oh i see lol, didn't saw the wood in all the tree's :) -- Chillispike 15:36, 1 April 2008 (UTC) re: zone rename if you find anymore, you can now use on the page --Uberfuzzy 12:57, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Checked some zones and added the tag after a cross check with lootdb and eq2llinks. -- Chillispike 13:42, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Sandblasted Jerkin Thanks for editing the Sandblasted Jerkin page that I posted earlier, when I filled in the classes I just copied word for word from the item on lootdb. Since it was my first item I totally forgot that I could consolidate those, doh! Foozlesprite 16:03, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :No prob and don't worry. It took me a bit to learn it to hehe. LootDB LootDb reads the log files from people's computers. It is rare for LootDB to be wrong. I'd be much more likely to believe that LootDB was out of date than I would believe that it was outright wrong. Screenshots from in-game *current* sources would definitely be the way to go.--Kodia 15:48, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :I checked screenshots on eq2flames of the updated vp sets and based on that i added the fact check. i will take some mins and check some set's ingame to be sure if it's that way or not. well at least on splitpaw hehe. -- Chillispike 16:00, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Good idea adding the fact checks (don't forget to remove them once you've got confirmation; they don't need facOK tags). My comments were more geared to your comments on the talk pages of the sets. LootDB isn't run the same way a wiki is. It's rare for it to get wrong information unless the game itself is wrong because there's no manual intervention unless someone physically goes in and alters their log files (in which case, LootDBs cross-checking, as I understand it, would error out).--Kodia 16:13, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::checked the links ingame used the \aITEM -1002368012 -1654779121:Guardian Barbute of the Vigilant\/a => broke link :::looked at our tank and it was named ''Barbute of the Vigilant :::then i checked our events and links that start with the name of the class where all broke. :::eq2players lists the item as Guardian Barbute of the Vigilant but doesn't show effects of set. :::-> the right name of the items is with class at start and lootdb, eq2llinks and eq2players is outdated on em. :::-- Chillispike 19:09, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Fury set and Guardian set moved. :the name of the will stay at Guardian Vigilant (Armor Set) because Vigilant (Armor Set) is a level 20 armor set by the look of it. :-- Chillispike 11:03, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::I wonder if we shouldn't have a disambiguation page including these on a page named "vigilant."--Kodia 16:04, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::added a disambiguation page for Vigilant. I listed more the 2 armorsets there. -- Chillispike 11:56, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Great work! I did a little clarification (just me being anal retentive). Thanks for going and looking all these up!--Kodia 12:16, 18 April 2008 (UTC) If you'd just give me a second And stop following along behind me, I'd eventually fix the typos as I read over what I'd done.--Kodia 12:13, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :The hand is quicker then the eye. I moved on to Wizard Epic Weapon Timeline allrdy, they need a wikify by the look of it. -- Chillispike 12:18, 6 May 2008 (UTC)